bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dharak/Image Gallery
Gallery Anime bakugan dharak.png Dharak0.2.jpg Dharak with airkor.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png|Barodius and Dharak being introduced to the Battle Brawlers dharak1.PNG|Dharak on a video that Professor Clay has received from Fabia gundalzvideo.gif|Dharak about to use AirKor Zayin on the Castle Knights dharak2.png|Dharak roaring 120px-Dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow 12 orders bakugans in The Bakugan Interspace.jpg 12ordersbakugans.png|Dharak with the other Bakugan of the Twelve Orders dharak (2).png Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG|Dharak with Krakix and Sabator on Neathia dbf.jpg|Dharak in Ball form dharakmodeballclosed.png|Dharak in ball form (closed) dharakballformopened.png|Dharak in ball form (open) dharakmode.png|Dharak in Bakugan from Barodius and dharak.jpg 1888.jpg 1889.jpg|Dharak and Drago about to be separated by Code Eve Dharak AirKor Ball Form.png|Dharak equipped with Airkor in ball form (open) dharakairkorreal.png|Dharak with AirKor in Bakugan form Dharak use Darkness Waver 2.jpg|Dharak using Darkness Waver Dharak load Thunder Probe 3.jpg|Dharak using Thunder Probe Dharak load Evil Bind..jpg|Dharak about to use Evil Blow. Dharak use Evil Bind.jpg|Dharak using Evil Blow Dharak use WestWall Shield.jpg|Dharak using Westwall Shield Dharak use Evil Blow and Darkness Shaker.jpg|Dharak using Evil Blow and Darkness Glow Dharak use Darkness Blob.jpg|Dharak using High Skewed Waver Dharak use Exodus Shaker.jpg|Dharak using Exodus Waver dharakunknownabi.png|Dharak using an energy beam dharak.PNG|Dharak with AirKor about to use AirKor Zayin dharak2.PNG|Dharak with AirKor using AirKor Zayin Dharak0002.jpg|Dharak about to confront Lumino Dragonoid Dharak about to use Thunder Probe.png Dharak use Thunder Probe.jpg|Dharak about to use Thunder Probe Dharak and Airkor.jpg|Dharak and Airkor flying Dhaarak attack.jpg|Dharak about to attack Blitz Dragonoid with Evil Blow dharakvsdrago.png|Dharak fighting Lumino Dragonoid 2060.jpg Bakugan GI EP 21 Japanese - Rebellion_2.gif|Dharak turning into Bakugan form Bakugan GI EP 21 Japanese - Rebellion_1.gif|Dharak using Airkor Zayin Game Dharak 3c.jpg Darkshadow -HW- (2195).jpg 51qonqi8JpL. AA260 .jpg File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|Translucent Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|BakuGranite Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) 46a_Dharak-762x1024.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card 21a_The_CU_Plateau-762x1024.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg|Prototype Darkus Dharak File:doubledharak.jpg|Evil Twin Pack Dharak File:!BtWU2YgCWk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvslWicNyBL7n8L,1ig~~ 3.JPG.jpeg Dharak.JPG|Aquos Dharak Darkusdharakapexeondualpack.png Aquosdharakbreezakdualpack.png 140CA9BF69F.jpg Dharak aquos bluegold.jpg 51UMw3dVy8L.jpg|link=Dharak HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (65).JPG dhara.jpg AU Island (NA).png B0030U3FOU.16. SCLZZZZZZZ SS450 .jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (48).jpg Dharak and airkor.jpg productimg1288881406020.jpg|Bakumorph Darkus Dharak DharakColossus LG9.jpg|Bakugan Battle League Ability Card Da17e2458c1857adb083d2808d01c23f.jpg D41850a9eff5c54240c4beb343a93f25.jpg File:Spider.png DarkShadow07 (51).jpg DarkShadow07 (50).jpg DarkShadow07 (49).jpg 10141926a (1).jpg Bakugan Dimensions 468px-Ingram_Helixx_darkus_dharak.png File:CP_Dharak.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak 17589_m.jpg|Pyrus Dharak BGD.png evil twin dharak.png|Good Twin Dharak Ventus dharak.png|Ventus Dharak darkus dharak.png|Darkus Dharak File:SubterradharakBD.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus File:Rec VS BP 2.JPG Screenshot-354.png|BakuGranite Haos Dharak Blue-gold Dharak.png Pyrus_Dharak.png Aquos_Dharak.png Darkus_Dharak.png Haos_Dharak.png Subterra_Dharak.png Ventus_Dharak.png Clear_Dharak.png Stone_Dharak.png CrimsonPearl_Dharak.png BlueGold_Dharak.png Aquos_Dharak_Open.png Clear_Dharak_Open.png Darkus_Dharak_Open.png Haos_Dharak_Open.png Pyrus_Dharak_Open.png Subterra_Dharak_Open.png Ventus_Dharak_Open.png BlueGold_Dharak_Open.png CrimsonPearl_Dharak_Open.png Stone_Dharak_Open.png EVO1.PNG ED2.PNG ED1.PNG Darkus Evo Dharak.png|Darkus Evo Dharak Aquos_Dharak_Closed.png BlueGold_Dharak_Closed.png Clear_Dharak_Closed.png Darkus_Dharak_Closed.png Haos_Dharak_Closed.png Pyrus_Dharak_Closed.png Stealth_Dharak_Open.png Subterra_Dharak_Closed.png Ventus_Dharak_Closed.png Target_Dharak.png Darkus_Dharak_Evo_Open.png Darkus_Dharak_Evo.png 461px-CoolGray_Dharak.png 2011-06-30 2029 001.png Ability Card Images Antimatterburst.jpg Approachingdarkness.jpg Cloak of Night.png Darkus Move-Blackout.png Darkus Move-Concealing Murk.png Darkus Move-Dark Menace.png Darkus Move-Flying Fortress.png|Dharak is in Dharak Colossus Duskstrike.jpg Heartofdarkness.jpg Solemnnight.jpg Twilight.jpg Blazerush.jpg Divebomb.jpg Other Team25.jpg File:bgi-dharak.png|Dharak IM icon Dharak hero.png File:201111_1280-1024.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid battling with Darkus Dharak on Japanese official Bakugan calender of November 2011 DharakSkyRaider_demo.jpg|Dharak Baku Sky Raiders (prototype) SkyRaiderDharak_prototype.png|prototype (ball form) Category:Image Galleries